Rastani
Rastani is a character in Zoids: Fuzors, and also one of RD's rivals and allies. ' Overview The leader of the Black Impact team, Rastani was considered to be one of the top pilots in the entire Zi-Fighter league until his defeat at the hands of the Dark Assassins and later, RD. He came to see RD as a rival and a threat to his position, and teamed up with several other Zoid pilots to eliminate him from the competition in the Battle Royale - which RD still managed to win. He and the rest of his team pilot metallic-grey Blade Ligers. When Rastani was defeated by his elder brother Reynard and the AI-controlled Chimera Dragon, he began to think better of RD upon hearing him express his disgust toward the tactics of the Chimera BLOX units. Knowing that RD was the only person capable of defeating the Chimera Dragon, he sought his help and they were able to defeat Reynard. After the battle, Rastani reclaimed the rights to the Black Impact Team from his brother. He changed from a bitter and spiteful rival to a friendly and decent competitor, an attitude reflected in how he speaks to RD and his nature throughout the episode. He would be seen in the final battle, but was knocked out easily. Personality At his first battle against RD in a battle royal, he appears to be an antagonist-like competitor from the very beginning, along with him were three pilots; Gilbert the Impaler, Rotten Roger, and Sarah Storm. But when Reynard took the management of the Black Impact Team for himself, Rastani's life as a Zi-Fighter changed forever, he became a simple and a decent Zoid pilot. After RD trashed the Chimera Dragon. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Rastani is considered to be one of the top ranking Zi fighters, yet very little of his skills are shown during the series. Rastani and his team manage to defeat 3 Godos (using 3 Blade Ligers) in their first appearance. As the series progresses, Rastani is not shown to win any other battles aside from this initial one. Rastani is often pitted against Fuzor Zoids, as such many of his on-screen losses are against Zoids superior to his own. The loss of Rastani and his team to the first Fuzor (the Killer Spiner) was a keynote event in the series, showing that Fuzors were much more powerful than conventional Zoids, (and even Zoids equipped with CAS). In episode 7, RD, Dr. Pierce, and Dan investigate an area where two Blade Ligers were ambushed by the Zaber Fang Holotech - though the Ligers are never seen on-screen they might have belonged to the Black Impact team, implying their poor skill in handling Liger-type Zoids. Rastani's Blade Liger's Laser Blades would later glow silver-blue instead of the standard yellow in episode 11. He stated that he had added extra voltage, which could be one reason the blades are blue. His Laser Blades would remain blue for the rest of the series, but his skill does not noticeably improve in later episodes. In Zoids VS 3 Rastani is known as a skilled pilot and challenges Arrow to a match. In this battle he uses a black Shield Liger with a small Leo Master insignia on its forehead. Relationships Rastani, like all characters, formed his own unique relationships; 'RD: RD and Rastani first start out as bitter opponents. The two later would become friends after RD fought against Reynard's Chimera BLOX.. [[Reynard|'Reynard']]: Since Reynard took over the Black Impact Team for personal glory, Rastani's belief and principles as a top Zi-Fighter collapses. He was completely angered by his brother's use of unmanned Zoids, but Rastani didn't do a thing to stop him. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Anime Category:Fuzors characters